warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Czerwiec 2012
Czerwiec 2012 30 czerwca 2012 * Około 19 na ul. Broniewskiego motocyklista stracił panowanie nad pojazdem i uderzył w latarnię, zginął na miejscu. * W związku z drążeniem tunelu II linii metra występują utrudnienia w rejonie ronda Daszyńskiego, tramwaje przejeżdżają przez skrzyżowanie dużo wolniej. * Tramwaje Warszawskie szykują się do przebudowy ul. Obozowej, pojawią się wysepki przystankowe oraz pasy rowerowe. * Warszawski Rower Publiczny będzie kompatybilny z systemem bemowskim, podpisano w tym celu specjalną umowę. * Zlikwidowany został parking Parkuj i Jedź przy ul. Jagiellońskiej. * Zlikwidowano buspas na ul. Żwirki i Wigury. * Na budynku przy ul. Madalińskiego 49/51 odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniającą Kazimierza Górskiego. 29 czerwca 2012 * Około 8 u zbiegu Jagiellońskiej i ciężarówka zerwała sieć trakcyjną, tramwaje nie kursowały przez prawie pięć godzin. * Wynikiem 1:2 zakończył się półfinałowy mecz Euro 2012 na Stadionie Narodowym, rozegrany między Niemcami a Włochami. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego podsumował obsługę komunikacją po meczu Portugalia – Czechy. * Na początku lipca rozpocznie się remont torowiska wzdłuż ul. Marszałkowskiej, na odcinku od Królewskiej do Pięknej. * Przedstawiono nowy projekt zabudowy terenu zielonego przy ul. Cybisa, mieszkańcy Ursynowa niezmiennie przeciwko temu protestują. * Rondo u zbiegu Głębockiej i otrzyma imię Jerzego Kondrackiego. 28 czerwca 2012 * Dzisiaj o 20:45 na Stadionie Narodowym odbędzie się mecz półfinałowy Euro 2012 pomiędzy Niemcami a Włochami. * W związku z tym komunikacja będzie kursować według specjalnych rozkładów jazdy, na trasy wyruszą tramwaje linii 77, a szereg innych będzie mieć zmienione trasy w rejonie stadionu. * Rozpoczęła się budowa stacji kolejowej Warszawa Osiedle Wilno na przedłużeniu ul. Wiernej. * Wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę nowego gmachu ASP przy Wybrzeżu Kościuszkowskim 37/39. * Dziury w asfalcie na ul. Granicznej odsłoniły przedwojenne tory tramwajowe. * Dzisiaj o 17 w Domu Technika NOT przy ul. Czackiego 3/5 odbędzie się spotkanie konsultacyjne w sprawie budowy linii tramwajowej na Gocław. * 16 października na Stadionie Narodowym odbędzie się mecz eliminacyjny do mistrzostw świata w piłce nożnej między Polską a Anglią. '''27 czerwca 2012 * Na niektórych zabytkach (m.in. na Zachęcie i Zamku Ujazdowskim) pojawiły się ogromne wymalowane napisy, autor poprzedniej akcji o tej samej treści odcina się od nich. * Rozpoczął się remont gmachu głównego Szkoły Głównej Handlowej przy al. Niepodległości 162. * Sąd okręgowy zadecydował, że willa w Alejach Ujazdowskich 23 nie przysługuje ambasadzie serbskiej. * Inwestor biurowca Wola Center przy ul. Grzybowskiej zaproponował, aby skwer przed budynkiem otrzymał imię Stefana Kuryłowicza. * Na terenie d. zajezdni autobusowej przy ul. Inflanckiej rozpoczęła się budowa kompleksu biurowego. * Wysadzono w powietrze komin dawnej ciepłowni, jaka znajdowała się w Marysinie przy ul. Begonii. * Radni Wawra wybrali nową burmistrz – Jolantę Koczorowską, która została przez nich odwołana kilka tygodni wcześniej. * Ku końcowi zbliża się renowacja , od dzisiaj na stałe trasy wracają linie 135, 245, N21 i N71. 26 czerwca 2012 * Pierwsi mieszkańcy wprowadzili się do bloków na nowym osiedlu Wilno na Elsnerowie. * Upadła jedna z firm budujących kolektor do oczyszczalni ścieków "Czajka", inwestycji grożą opóźnienia. * Ponownie wstrzymana została budowa Ośrodka Kultury Muzułmańskiej na ul. Żwirowej. * Rozpoczął się remont wiaduktu w ciągu – nad ul. Żwirki i Wigury. * Pojawiła się propozycja wybudowania kolei linowej, która miałaby połączyć Wilanów z Ursynowem. * W przyszłym miesiącu rozpocznie się budowa nowej hali targowej w miejscu Zieleniaka na ul. Grójeckiej. * W przeciągu dwóch lat ma powstać nowy park przy ul. Magicznej na Lewandowie. * Zawieszone zostało kursowanie linii SHO. * 30 czerwca zostanie zlikwidowany buspas wzdłuż ul. Żwirki i Wigury i ul. Raszyńskiej. 25 czerwca 2012 * Włosi będą rywalem Niemców w półfinale Euro 2012, który odbędzie się na Stadionie Narodowym. * Ponad 100 tysięcy ludzi bawiło się na Wiankach na Podzamczu. * Podpisano list intencyjny w sprawie budowy nowej sali koncertowej Sinfonii Varsovii na terenie d. Instytutu Weterynaryjnego przy ul. Grochowskiej. * W nocy spłonęło mieszkanie w kamienicy przy Środkowej 23, część budynku nie nadaje się do zamieszkania. 24 czerwca 2012 * Ku końcowy zbliża się budowa gmachu wydziałów lingwistycznych Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego przy ul. Dobrej. * Varsavianiści proponują przywrócenie parkowi Rydza-Śmigłego historycznej nazwy "Na Książęcem". * Dzisiaj przy ul. Konarskiego odbywa się piknik promujący budowę Skweru Sportów Miejskich na os. Przyjaźń. 23 czerwca 2012 * Wybrano firmy, które wybudują przedłużenie II linii metra na Ulrychów i Targówek. * Reprezentacja Niemiec została kolejnym półfinalistą Euro 2012 i zagra 28 czerwca w meczu na Stadionie Narodowym. * Inwestor chce w miejscu wyburzonych nielegalnie koszar huzarskich przy ul. 29 Listopada wybudować trzypiętrowy apartamentowiec. * Na terenie d. Elektrowni Powiśle może powstać kompleks biurowców, teren chce odkupić firma Hochtief Development. * Zamknięty został Carlsberg FanCamp, który mieścił się na terenie Centrum Olimpijskiego przy ul. Wybrzeże Gdyńskie 4. * Dzisiaj na Podzamczu odbędą się Wianki nad Wisłą, komunikacja miejska będzie kursować według zmienionych tras i rozkładów jazdy. 22 czerwca 2012 * Wynikiem 0:1 zakończył się ćwierćfinałowy mecz Euro 2012 na Stadionie Narodowym, rozegrany między Czechami a Portugalią. * Magistrat zamontuje dodatkowe windy na stacjach metra A-5 Ursynów i A-9 Racławicka oraz na wiadukcie ul. Saskiej. * Coraz częściej psują się składy 14WE kursujące na linii S1, wobec czego Szybka Kolej Miejska chce wycofać je z użytkowania. * Dzielnica Ursynów chce ustawić na swoim terenie nowe rzeźby, nawiązujące do już istniejących – odbędzie się w tym celu konkurs rzeźbiarski. * Jutro, 23 czerwca, odbędą się Wianki nad Wisłą. 21 czerwca 2012 * Dzisiaj o 20:45 na Stadionie Narodowym odbędzie się mecz ćwierćfinałowy Euro 2012 pomiędzy Czechami a Portugalią. * W związku z tym komunikacja będzie kursować według specjalnych rozkładów jazdy, na trasy wyruszą tramwaje linii 77, a szereg innych będzie mieć zmienione trasy w rejonie stadionu. * W ramach renowacji Zamku Królewskiego w najbliższych latach odtworzone mają zostać m.in. zamkowe ogrody nad Arkadami Kubickiego. * Dokonano oficjalnego połączenia Teatru Dramatycznego oraz Teatru Na Woli. * Trwają przygotowania do przejęcia Polonii Warszawa przez nowego inwestora, nie wiadomo jeszcze dokładnie, kim on będzie. * Opóźnia się start trzeciej tarczy drążącej tunel II linii metra, gdyż fragment w rejonie tunelu Wisłostrady trzeba wykopać tradycyjną metodą. 20 czerwca 2012 * Około 21 u zbiegu ul. Górczewskiej i ul. Jana Olbrachta motocykl zderzył się z samochodem, zginęły dwie osoby. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego przedstawił podsumowanie działania komunikacji podczas meczów grupowych mistrzostw w piłce nożnej. * Nadal nie rozpoczęto odbudowy uszkodzonego muru Cmentarza Powązkowskiego. * Proboszcz kościoła Matki Bożej Fatimskiej w Ursusie chce, by pobliski [[Zespół przystankowy Ursus-Sanktuarium|zespół przystankowy Zagłoby]] zmienił nazwę na Sanktuarium M.B. Fatimskiej. * Jedna osoba zginęła w wyniku pożaru, jaki wybuchł w jednym z bloków przy ul. Jasnodworskiej. * 24 czerwca będzie ostatnim dniem działalności sklepu meblowego w pawilonie "Emilii" przy ul. Emilii Plater 51. 19 czerwca 2012 * Druga tarcza "Maria" rozpoczęła drążenie centralnego odcinka II linii metra. * Wojewódzki Sąd Administracyjny w Łodzi uznał, że w strefie płatnego parkowania kierowcy nie mają obowiązku pozostawiania biletu parkingowego w widocznym miejscu. * Mieszkańcy Mokotowa domagają się remontu zabytkowego wodotrysku przy ul. Dolnej. * Poprzedniej nocy złodzieje ukradli pętlę indukcyjną jednotorowej linii tramwajowej na ul. Kaliskiego, jej brak mógł doprowadzić do czołowego zderzenia. * Przeprowadzono konsultacje społeczne w sprawie urządzenia parku przy ul. Magicznej. * W rejonie ul. Ostródzkiej, w rezerwie terenu pod Trasę Mostu Północnego powstało nielegalne zwałowisko gruzu. * W lipcu rozpocznie się remont torowiska na ul. Marszałkowskiej, na odcinku – . 18 czerwca 2012 * Około 165 tysięcy kibiców było w Strefie Kibica podczas transmisji sobotniego meczu Polska – Czechy. * Portugalia będzie rywalem Czech podczas meczu ćwierćfinałowego, który odbędzie się 21 czerwca na Stadionie Narodowym. * 30 czerwca ma zakończyć się budowa torowiska tramwajowego na Moście Północnym, jednak tramwaje pojadą nim najwcześniej pod koniec roku. 17 czerwca 2012 * Wynikiem 1:0 zakończył się ostatni mecz grupy A Euro 2012 na Stadionie Narodowym, rozegrany między Grecją a Rosją, na meczu było 55 600 widzów. * Reprezentacja Czech zagra w meczu ćwierćfinałowym Euro 2012 na Stadionie Narodowym, spotka się tam ze drugim zespołem z grupy B. * Rozpoczęto przygotowania pod budowę nowego oświetlenia w Alejach Jerozolimskich, na odcinku od do . * Generał Sławomir Petelicki, pierwszy dowódca jednostki GROM, nie żyje, najpewniej popełnił samobójstwo. 16 czerwca 2012 * Około 23 na ul. Odyńca czołowo zderzyły się dwa samochody, ulica była zablokowana w obu kierunkach. * Około 10 u zbiegu i starszy mężczyzna wpadł pod motocykl, zginął na miejscu. * Dzisiaj o 20:45 na Stadionie Narodowym odbędzie się ostatni mecz grupy A Euro 2012 pomiędzy Rosją a Grecją. * W związku z tym komunikacja będzie kursować według specjalnych rozkładów jazdy, na trasy wyruszą tramwaje linii 77, a szereg innych będzie mieć zmienione trasy w rejonie stadionu. * Za kwotę 750 mln złotych sprzedany został kompleks Platinum Business Park u zbiegu ul. Domaniewskiej i ul. Wołoskiej. 15 czerwca 2012 * Około 20 u zbiegu i zderzyły się cztery samochody, jedna osoba została przewieziona do szpitala. * Około 14 u zbiegu i ul. Okopowej samochód wpadł między jadące tramwaje linii 20 i 26, nikt nie ucierpiał. * Stadion Narodowy głosami posłów ma uzyskać imię Kazimierza Górskiego. * Historyczny transformator kioskowy z ul. Karowej został przekazany do remontu, potem powróci w swoje dawne miejsce. * Przy ul. Krzyżówki na Piekiełku rozpoczyna się budowa osiedla Atal Marina. * Po śmiertelnym wypadku na ul. Ciołka okoliczni mieszkańcy domagają się ustawienia słupków przy zakazach parkowania. * Pod koniec września ma być gotowy przebudowany plac Szembeka. * Dzisiaj na Pradze Północ odbywa się Noc Pragi. 14 czerwca 2012 * Pierwszych osiem osób skazano za rozróby, do jakich doszło przed meczem Polska – Rosja. * Zaprezentowane zostały plany inwestora, który chce wznieść centrum handlowo-rozrywkowe w Parku Wiśniewo. * Zaprezentowano projekt Centrum Zaawansowanych Materiałów i Technologii Politechniki Warszawskiej, jakie ma powstać w rejonie ul. Poleczki. * Miejskie Zakłady Autobusowe podpisały umowę na zakup 60 nowych autobusów Mercedes Conecto G. * Otwarto koperty w przetargu na przebudowę starego terminalu Lotniska Chopina. * W ciągu kilku tygodni oddane do użytku zostaną pierwsze biurowce w kompleksie Wilanów Office Park u zbiegu i ul. Branickiego. * Ministerstwo Kultury nie widzi potrzeby przejęcia opieki nad Warszawską Operą Kameralną. 13 czerwca 2012 * Wynikiem 1:1 zakończył się drugi mecz grupy A Euro 2012 na Stadionie Narodowym, rozegrany między Polską a Rosją, na meczu było niespełna 56 tysięcy widzów. * Ponad 100 tysięcy kibiców oglądało wieczorny mecz w Strefie Kibica na . * Przed wczorajszym meczem w Alejach Jerozolimskich i na ul. Marszałkowskiej doszło do starć między pseudokibicami a policją, zatrzymano przeszło 180 osób, w wyniku zamknięć ulic centrum zostało sparaliżowane. * Trwa remont tunelu w ciągu ul. Marymonckiej w węźle z Wybrzeżem Gdyńskim i Pułkową. * Rozpoczęto przygotowania do remontu pomnika Jana III Sobieskiego oraz mostku na ul. Agrykola. * Spółka deweloperska Ronson przymierza się do zakupu ziemi pod inwestycje przy ul. Jaśminowej. 12 czerwca 2012 * Dzisiaj o 20:45 na Stadionie Narodowym odbędzie się kolejny mecz grupy A Euro 2012 pomiędzy Polską a Rosją. * W związku z tym komunikacja będzie kursować według specjalnych rozkładów jazdy, na trasy wyruszą tramwaje linii 77, a szereg innych będzie mieć zmienione trasy w rejonie stadionu. * Magistrat wraz ze służbami bezpieczeństwa postawił się w pełnej gotowości przed meczem Polska – Rosja. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego podsumował, że na mecz Polska – Grecja 20 tysięcy osób dotarło pociągiem, a dalsze 30 tysięcy komunikacją miejską. 11 czerwca 2012 * Około 19 na ul. Ciołka dziewczynka wbiegła na jezdnię i została potrącona przez samochód, zginęła na miejscu. * Około 18 na ul. Wojciechowskiego autobus linii 194 stanął w płomieniach, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Policja ściąga dodatkowe posiłki na najbliższy mecz Euro 2012 na Stadionie Narodowym, w którym Polska zagra z Rosją. * W ciągu prawie miesiąca tarcza "Anna" wybudowała 105 metrów tunelu centralnego odcinka II linii metra. * Od dzisiaj na warunkowy zmieni się charakter przystanków i dla linii 306. * Jutro, 12 czerwca, kilka tysięcy rosyjskich kibiców przemaszeruje ze stacji Warszawa Powiśle przez Most Poniatowskiego na Stadion Narodowy. 10 czerwca 2012 * Przedstawiciele reprezentacji Rosji złożyli kwiaty pod tablicą smoleńską na Pałacu Prezydenckim na Krakowskim Przedmieściu. * Przy ul. Kowalczyka trwa wyburzanie dawnego hotelu robotniczego, w jego miejscu ma powstać apartamentowiec. * Od jutra, 11 czerwca, na warunkowy zmieni się charakter przystanków i dla linii 306. 9 czerwca 2012 * Wynikiem 1:1 zakończył się pierwszy mecz grupy A Euro 2012 na Stadionie Narodowym, rozegrany między Polską a Grecją, na meczu było ponad 56 tysięcy widzów. * Ponad 100 tysięcy osób oglądało mecz Polska – Grecja w Strefie Kibica na . * Zdecydowana większość kibiców na mecze udała się komunikacją miejską, duży tłok był w tramwajach i pociągach, za to niewiele było miejsc zajętych na parkingach Parkuj i Jedź. * Uruchomiona została autobusowa linia nocna N56 do Łomianek. * Dziś i jutro na Stadionie Wojska Polskiego odbywa się Warsaw Orange Festival. 8 czerwca 2012 * Dzisiaj o 18:00 na Stadionie Narodowym odbędzie się mecz otwarcia Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej Polska vs. Grecja. * W związku z tym komunikacja będzie kursować według specjalnych rozkładów jazdy, na trasy wyruszą tramwaje linii 77, a szereg innych będzie mieć zmienione trasy w rejonie stadionu. * Ponad 50 tysięcy osób wzięło udział w inauguracji Strefy Kibica na . * Całkowicie spłonął drewniany dom przy ul. Zawiszaków 2, na rogu ul. Zesłańców Polskich. * Dzisiaj komunikacja miejska kursuje według świątecznych rozkładów jazdy, przy czym niektóre linie kursują ze zwiększoną częstotliwością. 7 czerwca 2012 * Dzisiaj rozpoczyna działalność Strefa Kibica na . * Otwarty został główny ciąg przebudowanej ul. Toruńskiej, zostały tam skierowane wszystkie autobusy. * Podpisano ramowe porozumienie o współpracy przy realizacji projektu Port Praski. * Szczątki Kazimierza Deyny pochowane zostały na Cmentarzu Wojskowym. * Całkowicie zlikwidowany zostaje przejazd ul. Zapustną. * Dzisiaj ulicami przejdzie szereg procesji z okazji Bożego Ciała, należy się liczyć z utrudnieniami w komunikacji miejskiej. * Od dzisiejszej nocy zmieni się układ autobusów nocnych w [[Zespół przystankowy Dworzec Centralny|zespole Dworzec Centralny]], będą one odjeżdżać ze skrzyżowania , Alej Jerozolimskich i ul. Chałubińskiego. * Od dzisiaj, w związku z rozpoczęciem się Euro 2012, linia 14 zostaje połączona z 74, ponadto uruchomione zostają linie 76, F22, F27, F31, F90, SHL i SHO. 6 czerwca 2012 * Około 13 w motocyklista zderzył się z samochodem osobowym, w ciężkim stanie trafił do szpitala. * W kamienicy przy Krakowskim Przedmieściu 83 uruchomiona została Ambasada Kibica. * Przy ul. Dzielnej 15 na Euro 2012 powstanie specjalne Biuro Rzeczy Znalezionych. * Wykopano z ziemi tzw. Głaz Piłsudskiego, który stał dawniej na terenie ogródka jordanowskiego przy ul. Opaczewskiej (dziś ). * Odwołana została burmistrz Wawra Jolanta Koczorowska. * Dzisiaj na terenie stadionu Wojska Polskiego ma zostać odsłonięty pomnik Kazimierza Deyny. * Dzisiaj otwarta została ulica Dźwigowa, a od jutra mają tam wrócić autobusy linii 129, 189, 194 i 716, zlikwidowana zostanie linia Z-9. * Od jutrzejszej nocy, 7 czerwca, zmieni się układ autobusów nocnych w [[Zespół przystankowy Dworzec Centralny|zespole Dworzec Centralny]], będą one odjeżdżać ze skrzyżowania , Alej Jerozolimskich i ul. Chałubińskiego. 5 czerwca 2012 * Wydano już pozwolenie na otwarcie Strefy Kibica na . * Podpisano umowę na przeprojektowanie nieukończonego urzędu dzielnicy Wilanów przy ul. Klimczaka. * Prezydent RP Bronisław Komorowski dokonał oficjalnego odsłonięcia skweru Wolnego Słowa przy ul. Mysiej. * Wmurowany został kamień węgielny pod budowę hotelu Renaissance przy Lotnisku Chopina. * Od nocy 7 czerwca zmieni się układ autobusów nocnych w [[Zespół przystankowy Dworzec Centralny|zespole Dworzec Centralny]], będą one odjeżdżać ze skrzyżowania , Alej Jerozolimskich i ul. Chałubińskiego. 4 czerwca 2012 * Na terenie kompleksu Powiśle Park, obok siedziba Mazowieckiej Spółki Gazownictwa, odtworzone zostaną latarnie gazowe. * Rozpoczyna się budowa apartamentowca Piano House u zbiegu ul. Topiel i ul. Zajęczej. * Trwa organizacja Carslberg FanCampu na terenie Centrum Olimpijskiego przy ul. Wybrzeże Gdyńskie. * W weekend tłumy warszawiaków odwiedziły nowo otwartą stację Warszawa Lotnisko Chopina. * Od dzisiaj w biletomatach w pojazdach komunikacji miejskiej dostępne będą bilety pojazdowe. * Dzisiaj w Parku Rydza-Śmigłego odsłonięty zostanie pomnik Haliny Mikołajskiej. 3 czerwca 2012 * Na Białołęce, przy ul. Berensona 38 otwarta została "Zielona Biblioteka". * Inwestor osiedla Apartamenty przy Krasińskiego, u zbiegu ul. Krasińskiego z ul. Przasnyską, poinformował o zakończeniu wznoszenia konstrukcji budynków. * Dzisiaj, w związku z Dniem Dziecka, kursuje specjalna linia tramwajowa "D". * Od jutra, 4 czerwca, dla linii 135 obowiązywać będzie dodatkowy przystanek w [[Zespół przystankowy Międzyborska|zespole Międzyborska]]. 2 czerwca 2012 * Około 16 u zbiegu Przejazdowej i samochód osobowy zderzył się z dostawczym, który przewrócił się na bok, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Około 9 na stacji Warszawa Żwirki i Wigury pociąg SKM potrącił mężczyznę, ten zginął na miejscu. * Tramwaje Warszawskie rozpisały przetarg na zakup 45 tramwajów dwukierunkowych. * Najwcześniej we wrześniu rozpocznie się remont bulwarów wiślanych. * Położony został kamień węgielny pod budowę kompleksu Powiśle Park u zbiegu ul. Kruczkowskiego i ul. Ludnej. * Pomiędzy ulicami Zajęczą, i Cichą powstanie biurowiec Carpathia. * Od dzisiaj funkcjonuje tymczasowy buspas na Euro 2012 na ul. Żwirki i Wigury oraz ul. Raszyńskiej. * Dziś i jutro wymieniane będą nawierzchnie w ciągu – na całej długości (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=2382&l=1), ul. Kościuszkowców na całej długości (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=2377&l=1) oraz przystanków w ciągu ul. Kocjana (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=2384&l=1). * Jutro, 3 czerwca, w związku z Dniem Dziecka uruchomiona zostanie specjalna linia tramwajowa "D". 1 czerwca 2012 * W stan oskarżenia postawiono kierowcę, który w 2011 roku doprowadził do wypadku linii 739. * Na ul. Solec, na wysokości pomnika Sapera zapadła się jezdnia, należy liczyć się z utrudnieniami. * Zespół Nazewnictwa Miejskiego proponuje, aby poszczególne odcinki Trasy Mostu Północnego otrzymały nazwę al. Marii Wittek oraz . * Zieleniec pośrodku ul. Opaczewskiej otrzymał nazwę skwer Dobrego Maharadży. * "Mała Czarna" i "Stolica" – tak będą nazywać się sale kinowe w Kinie Iluzjon przy ul. Narbutta. * Nie udało się na razie otworzyć głównego ciągu ul. Toruńskiej, przebudowywanej do klasy drogi ekspresowej. * Dzisiaj uruchomiona została linia autobusowa 275 na trasie – . * Dzisiaj otwarta została linia kolejowa do stacji Warszawa Lotnisko Chopina, zmieniły się trasy linii S2 i S3 oraz rozkłady linii S1 i S9. * W dniach 2-3 czerwca wymieniane będą nawierzchnie w ciągu – na całej długości (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=2382&l=1), ul. Kościuszkowców na całej długości (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=2377&l=1) oraz przystanków w ciągu ul. Kocjana (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=2384&l=1). 06